


Healer Main

by starfields



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Au Ra Raen (Final Fantasy XIV), Dark Knight Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Fluff, M/M, Trans Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), White Mage Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29238384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfields/pseuds/starfields
Summary: Collection of short fics featuring Aesir Solair warrior of light.
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. spar

**Author's Note:**

> So most of these will probably be haurchefant/wol because it's cute and I'm being self induglent, but maybe one day there will be something else.

“Ah my friend! I was wondering if I could ask something of you?” Haurchefant shot up from his desk as Aesir entered the hall.

“Oh for you, anything,”Aesir strode over and sat on the edge of the desk.

“My my should you really be giving me so much power,” Haurchefant laughed with a wink, “but anyway I heard you had picked up the sword and had not told me!” Aesir blushed and looked away.

“Apologise, I am uncertain about using it and have only just started. I had planned to tell you at some point.”

“I’m sure you would have but that is not the point of this conversation, I wish to spar with you! Truly we have fought together plenty of times now, but never yet against each other. Surely now this is the perfect opportunity.” Haurchefant finished with his signature gesture, eyes sparkling. How could Aesir say no to a face like that.

They stood across from each other in the designated practice area, Aesir having changed into his armour. Better safe than sorry even with practice weapons.

“I see you have some of our houses’ armour, where did you get that from?”

“Hmm, oh one of your knight’s gave it to me.” Aesir hummed. “With some adjustments of course, said it was a spare set.”

“I shall have to thank them when we are done then.” Then the two were off charging towards each other, swords (and shield) raised, the sound of clashing metal ringing in Aesir’s horns.

The fight ended with Haurchefant pinned. One of Aesir’s feet rested on his bicep, the other firmly on the ground, tip of the sword held just above his throat. Haurchefant’s own sword a good yalm away. Haurchefant looked incredibly pleased with the position he had gotten himself into, face flushed, grin wide.

“Oh no~ I have been defeated~” Hauchefant throws his free arm over his face, shifting it just enough that he could see out of one eye. Aesir laughs and moves his great sword thrusting it into the ground next to Hauchefant’s head, who’s eyes go wide at the sight.

“Next time I ask that you fight me properly,” Aesir crouches down hovering over his knight. His tail lightly sways behind him brushing over Hauchefant’s thigh. “I know you are much more capable than this, my knight.” Hauchefant’s face goes even redder and Aesir swiftly gets back up, yanking the sword out of the ground and striding away.


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just like fluff.

Aesir slowly woke, head swimming whenever he tried to open his eyes. He groaned finally taking note of the aches and pains that bled through his body, concentrating in his head. Must have whacked it on something but he wasn't sure what, the last thing he remembered was Vishap on the Steps of Faith. At that the door creaked open slowly and Hauchefant popped his head in, face lighting up massively at the sight of an awake Aesir.

"My friend I am so glad to see you awake! You had been out cold for a few bells now and I was terribly worried." Haurchefant strode over at a bit of an awkward pace, like he was trying to stop himself from running to Aesir's side. When he reached him he took Aesir's clawed hand in his cradling it gently. "How are you feeling my dear?"

"Hmm could be worse, but sore especially my head. I feel like a cracked egg." 

"Yes well, we were told you would likely have a concussion and you have a few broken ribs," the knight gripped his hand just a tad tighter, "luckily it is nothing worse, though it shall take some time to heal."

"What actually happened at the end there? I remember I was fighting Vishap and then just, blank?" He frowns then pauses jolting up fast enough to make his head spin. "Wait did we win!?"

"Yes we won, it had been close. But you got him my sun, you took him down!" Haurchefant looked giddy with excitement. "You stabbed him right through the eye with your staff, your staff Aesir! It was incredible. You had been incredible, stone and wind whipping around you as you fought, taking out dragon after dragon! What a sight it had been!"

Now he remembered, clinging to the dragon's snout and stabbing it in the eye in a last desperate attempt at stopping it from getting to the last barrier. He had liked that staff, shame that it was now likely lost.

“Ah I remember stabbing it now, did I manage to push him off the edge? Pretty sure that’s what I was trying when he threw me?” He put a hand to his head, to cover his working eye with the hope of less light would mean less pain.

“Yes you succeeded, in a shower of rubble he flew off the edge. Very dramatic, but also truly horrifying if you had not hit that pillar when he threw you...” Haurchefant shuddered. The man was sweet he cared so much. Aesir moved his free hand from his head to Haurchefant's gently placing it over his. "But it would not do to dwell on such things, you are here and safe." 

"Aye, that I am."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CANON TRANS CHARACTERS IN MY FINAL FANTASY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is tiny but I had to do something with Koko, I love her.

“I died a woman and was reborn a man. It is of no moment-the soul is the soul, and the flesh the flesh.” Aesir’s tail shot straight up at Koko’s admission, Koko was trans too? Clearly though she took the reaction the wrong way. “Perhaps you scoff? Many would. Many look only to the name and the flesh and let these things dictate their perceptions.” 

“No no I do not think such a way at all, I am trans myself.” Aesir quickly buts in.

“Trans?”

“Hmm right, that’s what we in Eorzea call it when your body and soul don’t match gender wise.”

“Then have I been referring to you wrong?” Koko looked worried, frowning, tail flickering.

“No I am male, I used alchemy and such to make my body look more like I want it too. Allowing me to grow to such heights and the removal of my breasts,” Aesir grinned he was so proud of how tall he had become, towering over most of the people he met. He had always been told by his small tribe that he would never grow to the full height of an Auri man but here he was, thanks to the alchemists of Ul’dan.

“Good, I know how uncomfortable it is to be referred to as the wrong thing,” Koko nods to herself with a small smile, “it is always nice to meet more like yourself. The Kahtun is like us too.”

“Truly! How wonderful.”

“Yes the Kahtun is neither woman or man, Sadu is just Sadu.”

“Full glad am I that I came to the stepp, I chance to meet more like ourself is never time wasted. Though I am here for other duties, this is still time that I shall cherish.” Aesir’s smile grew wider, he had not been this happy in some time.

“If you fight well and fiercely you might be reborn as a member of the Dotharl when you die, then we would have more time, it has been known to happen before.” Koko’s smile matched his own, a friend had been made even though they knew that soon they must fight, possibly even to the death in the Naadam.

“I think I’d like that.” A new life with the Dotharl would not be so bad.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haurchefant vs never ending paper work.

Aesir was exhausted practically swaying on his feet when he entered the main hall at camp dragon head. He wobbled up to his love's desk who had failed to even notice him come in. Aesir hummed as he took stock of his partner, he looked equally tired, his shoulders were slumped and Aesir could see bags under his eyes. He wondered how long he had been up working this time. Haurchefant at times went into a state of laser focus, it could be quite awe inspiring and effective. But when he went into such a state he could and often would, forget to eat or drink for several bells. The cold, full mug on his desk was proof enough that it had happened.

The healer lightly tapped Haurchefant on the top of his head trying to gain his attention. It took him a moment to respond, blinking rapidly for a bit then suddenly wiping his head up.

“By the Fury Aesir! You startled me,” he gasped, dropping his quill.

“Sorry, I was trying not too.”

“Never mind that, what can I do for you my friend?" 

"When was the last time you slept Haurch?" Aesir leaned back arms crossed.

"Oh hmm," Haurchefant pauses, "Well I can't actually remember but surely it was last night."

"Actually my Lord I don't think you've slept for two days now," a knight working in the corner of the room adds, "every time I come back in here you're still working! I think I saw you eating at least once however!"

Aesir barks out a laugh at the knight's bold move, he shall have to do something for that one soon. Maybe they like fish?

"Are you not meant to be on my side, Knight?" Haurchefant sighs.

"I am Lord! That's why I want you to get some rest!" 

This cheery knight was making Aesir's day.

"Right then," Aesir huffs and makes his way around the desk to Hauchefant's side. "Could you let Corentiaux or Yaelle know that Haurchefant is taking a day of rest tomorrow?"

"Of course Ser!"

"I never agreed to anything of the sort!" Haurchefant grumbled, re-sorting his papers getting ready to get back to work. Just before he can pick up his dropped quill and get back to it in earnest, Aesir swoops down and lifts him into his arms in one smooth movement, princess style. Haurchefant squawks in surprise of the sudden movement while the young knight just laughs.

“Shall I get the door for you Sers?” the knight bounds from his desk to the door without even waiting for an answer.

“If you would be so kind, my hands are rather full,” Aesir’s smile is huge, his own exhaustion forgotten in the excitement. Haurchefant on the other hand is as bright as a rolanberry, not sure if he should be pleased with the situation at hand, or be mortified by it.

The excitable young knight, (who would soon be given a rather large pile of fish), pulled open the large door for the pair. He bowed slightly as the duo passed him, not bothering at all to hide his glee. This would be a day he would not forget anytime soon.


End file.
